1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary sinker, a knitting machine and a knitting machine control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
For example, a reciprocally moving sinker is used as a sinker in a circular knitting machine (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-126830). A conventional sinker is arranged on either side of a knitting element, and by performing reciprocal movement, operates so as to hold a knitting yarn which has been captured by the knitting element and to release the held knitting yarn from the knitting element.
However, in a conventional sinker as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-126830, since the sinker performs reciprocal movement, there is great energy loss and suppression of such energy loss is demanded. Furthermore, there is a drawback in that, when the sinker is retracted, a stitch held by the sinker is released and the stitch floats up.